Nova era
by Hikari Yagami de Takaishi
Summary: "Nós fizemos. Obrigada" "Não, obrigada a você"


Nova Era

Embora eu realmente seja quem escreveu esta drabble, eu não sei se posso realmente chamar de minha. Eu apenas imaginei isso na minha cabeça enquanto eu estava lendo o fim de Shikamaru Hiden de novo, e estava chorando, e simplesmente digitei o que veio a minha mente.

Este primeiro pedaço é uma passagem de Shikamaru Hiden, e NÃO é minha escrita, e está identificado como + [...] +. Foi copiado aqui apenas para situar o momento. Isto sendo dito, obviamente há spoiler de Shikamaru Hiden. Se você ainda não leu, eu altamente recomendo a leitura – é incrível, se você gosta do Shikamaru (e ShikaTema) você vai amar.

A tradução japonês-inglês pode ser encontrada no tumblr da Cacatua, e a versão em português pode ser encontrada no grupo Shikatema BR no Facebook . Obrigada meninas, vocês são incríveis.

* * *

 _\+ Ele se parece bastante comigo, não parece?_

Nosso filho havia acabado de nascer, mas ele estava chorando como se já tivesse visto de tudo que o mundo tinha a oferecer.

"Está tudo bem." Eu disse para ele. "Um dia, você vai perceber que você não conhece tudo tão bem como você pensa. E quando esse tempo chegar, você definitivamente terá feito companheiros que irão andar lado a lado com você".

O bebê não podia entender uma palavra, mas ele ainda olhou para mim com os olhos arregalados. Aqueles olhos que pareciam exatamente como os de sua mãe, grandes e alongados em suas pontas.

"Eu realmente não posso dizer que qualquer coisa é problemática a partir de agora huh...". Eu disse.

"Você pode dizer um pouco". Temari falou para mim. "Se alguma vez parecer que você está ficando ruim ao ponto que de que irá parar de funcionar direito, então eu vou intervir e mandá-lo voar até ter seus sentidos novamente. Então, está tudo bem."

"Ah, você está certa. Então…".

 _Como nós vamos chamá-lo?_

"Que problemático". +

* * *

"Nós conseguimos..." Temari disse, bem baixo.

"É... Nós somos pais..."

Ela deixou escapar uma risada leve, ainda olhando amavelmente para o nosso filho. Ela parecia tão em paz e feliz, e eu não podia evitar e desejar que isto nunca mudasse. Ela então olhou para mim, e vendo estes dois pares de olhos alongados, eu tenho certeza que eu encontrei a coisa mais valiosa do mundo.

"Obrigada..." As palavras dela são quase inaudíveis. "Nós fizemos... Esta é a nossa próxima era..." Os olhos dela lentamente voltam em direção ao nosso filho, assim como os meus. "Eu estou segurando... Nosso _jidai_..."

Nosso filho recém nascido não estava mais chorando, apenas nos observando, como se ele pudesse sentir quão importante este momento era.

"Nossa próxima geração... Aquela que vai herdar de nós..."

O sorriso dela foi dirigido a mim, tão cheio de emoções como eu mesmo estava.

"Obrigado por me deixar ser parte disso."

"Não. Obrigada _a você_! Eu não seria um homem que poderia deixar alguma coisa para trás para esta geração era se não fosse por você..."

"... Bem, eu consigo entender isso... Mas você tem seu próprio crédito por isto também.

...

O silêncio que se seguiu não era desconfortável. Como geralmente não era entre nós dois. Mas este era diferente. Era carregado em algo maior. Eu não poderia me dar o luxo de tentar nomeá-lo. Palavras não seriam o suficiente.

...

"Seria um bom nome... Se você concordar.

"Qual?"

" _Dai_. Shika _dai_."

"... Shikadai..."

 _O que você acha disso, Shikadai?_

* * *

NA: Bem, apenas para deixar claro

 _Jidai_ significa era/geração. A raiz da palavra, que dá o significado, é _dai_ , e o _ji_ é adicionado para indicar tempo.

Shikamaru está frequentemente falando sobre a nova geração ( _jidai_ ) no mangá, e o databook de Temari diz que ela vê em Shikamaru uma disposição que pode se tornar a base da próxima era ( _jidai_ ).

Tirando o prefixo ji, fica a raiz da palavra _dai_ que significa era/geração. O nome do Shikadai poderia literalmente significar "era/geração de cervo". ('poderia' porque o nome do Shikadai é escrito em katakana, o que por si só não significa nada, apenas um nome)

De qualquer forma, me parece apropriado Shikamaru e Temari nomearem o filho deles como Shikadai no sentido de era, considerando a linguistica. Eu poderia escrever muito mais sobre isso, mas só aproveitei essa emoção toda do fim de Shikamaru Hiden para escrever um pouquinho.

Lembrem-se que reviews são o ÚNICO pagamento de um autor de fics, então por favor deixem reviews. Não custa nada mas faz muita diferença para quem as recebe. (me parece curioso como tanta gente pede por mais fanfics, mas poucos mandam review... ) Não falo por mim, mas existem muitos autores bons por aí que ficam desanimados porque não recebem reviews.


End file.
